


[尊礼/Mikorei]不要温和地走入那良夜

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: 哨兵周防尊一直无法和任何向导精神连接，一次偶然，他竟然和一位陌生向导精神连接上，还差点精神结合了。分别后，他开始了寻找这位向导的旅程。哨向AU，世界观自设，哨兵周防尊×向导宗像礼司
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Souh Mikoto/Munakata Reishi, mikorei
Kudos: 5





	[尊礼/Mikorei]不要温和地走入那良夜

**Author's Note:**

> 中长篇连载，有迦羽/草淡的cp向描写。

01  
这里尤能望见东城区繁华的参天高楼，云轨贯穿城郊，象征现代科技的钢铁轨道将割裂的城市与城郊链接起来。城市西郊濒临禁区，仍保持着工业文明前的淳朴田园景象，在夜色里，两边层层梯田如同流淌的瀑布，在那之间的小路上，一辆马车正掠过云轨投下的阴影，向城市尽头的海岸奔去。  
尖利的马啼声伴随着马鞭划破空气的声音在黑夜里炸开。与马车外的平静夜色相反，摇晃的车厢内，两位哨兵，周防尊，和草薙出云，正竭力压制着身体内痛苦的折磨。  
通俗意义上讲——他们晕车了。  
哨兵的感官异常敏感，因此，从觉醒之时起，他们就必须待在与外界隔离的御柱塔哨兵训练基地。在基地内，充满白嘈音的生活环境减少了感官上的刺激，而外界却完全不同。周防和草薙是偷溜出来的，因此没有戴专业的五感隔离设备。由于通向海岸的捷径车辆无法通行，他们不得不入乡随俗地乘了马车。摇晃沉闷的车厢、马车行驶的噪声，乃至马身的异味，这一切都令五感敏锐的哨兵发狂。  
濒临崩溃前，两位哨兵提前下了车。目的地是西海岸线，还余近十公里，快走来得及。车夫给他们指了个方向，就匆忙地逃离这俩快发疯的未成熟哨兵。  
“我感觉豆子要飞出来了。”草薙说，他刚蹲路边干呕完，正梳理发型。“豆子”，是他对自己精神体：一只白头海雕的爱称。周防也蹲在路边，额头都忍得汗湿，他撸起袖子，往胳膊上打了管向导素，以免暴走。  
他打扮得很隆重，亮皮鞋黑西装，扎了领结，红发向后梳成了背头，此时几根红发因为混乱落在前额，倒是衬出几分性感。草薙也同样庄重，他穿了套燕尾服，还专门找人做了个牛郎发型。  
两人之所以这幅打扮，是要去参加发小的婚礼。发小叫十束多多良，三天前发了请帖，说是要在郊区海边举行婚礼，末了附上张婚纱照，十束搂着一个女孩笑得一脸幸福。两位发小大眼瞪小眼：有没有搞错，他们怎么记得十束还没成年？  
“因为有点特殊情况，所以先把婚礼办了，证可以之后再领。”十束在电话那头不正经地嘿嘿笑，“具体等来了再告诉你们。”  
“？你小子不会把人家女孩子肚子搞……”  
“想哪去了啊？草薙哥！我是这种人吗？”  
——总而言之，婚礼当然得去。事发突然，出塔的程序太复杂，周防懒得办，索性找小弟贿赂了几个守卫，和草薙一起半夜溜了出来。

此时已是凌晨，天蒙蒙亮。两位哨兵穿过一片草丛，来到市郊的公路上。这一带不再荒芜，沥青公路平整干净，路边有零零散散的商店和住宅。海在路的尽头，或轻或重的海浪声被海风远远送来。  
借着星光，草薙打量着道路两旁整洁的灌木和房屋，不由得赞叹：“这里是挺浪漫的，十束倒挺会挑。”  
周防赞许地嗯了一声。视线漫不经心地滑过路边一排排房屋。忽地，他半眯起眼，放慢了脚步。  
“我怎么感觉……”周防侧过头嗅了嗅空气，他的语气不太确定，“有别的哨兵来过？”  
“你闻到哨兵素了？”草薙紧张地嗅了嗅，但空气里除了他自己的味道，就只有周防的。他开了个玩笑，“你的味道这么重，我连自己的都闻不到了。”  
“不是。”周防说，“我闻到向导素了。”  
“靠。”草薙惊了一声。向导素主要用于镇定未成熟哨兵。也难怪周防闻到向导素的第一反应是有哨兵，还是和他们一样的未成熟哨兵，只是这种哨兵按理说都在塔里，莫不是也是溜出来参加婚礼？  
不妙。若真在这碰上别的哨兵，搞不好他俩出溜的事情会被曝光。草薙想想都头疼。他赶紧拽了把正在警觉地观察环境的周防，做了个手势，压低声音：“咱们快走。”  
“……等下，出云！”  
草薙长腿快行几步，忽然感觉不对，但为时已晚。身后周防声音忽近忽远，最后消失在囫囵里。

周防尊站在原地，眼里几乎要烧起来。  
“给我滚出来。”  
街道静悄悄的，只有周防自己的回声，而草薙像被按下了暂停键，僵硬地保持着疾走的姿势。周防的眸子更深了些，五感因为专注而更敏锐。瞬间，他察觉到空气中涌动着无形的浪波，好似一阵清凉的风抚摸着自己的脸颊，又好像有温暖的细语亲吻着耳朵。一旦他放松警惕，就会有什么涌进他的身体。  
不对。周防握紧了拳，对着没有人的街道，他重复了一遍。  
“出来，向导。”  
他确实嗅到的是向导素，但不是来自哨兵，而是一位货真价实的向导，这向导还该死的强大，在无肢体接触的条件下轻易地进入了一个A级哨兵（草薙出云）的精神海并精神操控，而后还用精神海对周防进行精神压迫。一滴汗水从周防的侧脸流淌下来，他沉着神色，无形的空气里，他精神海却异常汹涌澎湃。周防动用起五感，试图感受向导所在的方向。  
周防同时感到诧异。从两个世纪前，伦敦塔收入第一批哨兵和向导起。人们对超战争体就有这样的共识：如果说哨兵是为了战争而生，那么向导便是为了哨兵而生。尽管距离上一次发生在这座城市的战争已经过去三十年，在和平时期，这条共识依然盛行：向导的价值在于进入哨兵的精神海安抚哨兵。一个通过精神海单向操控哨兵的向导？闻所未闻。  
在无声的街道里，哨兵和向导澎湃的精神海彼此交接，忽地一瞬间，一种奇妙的感觉贯穿周防的身体——说不清是温暖还是凉爽，但总归是惬意的。他高度紧张的神经一下子放松了，晕车后持续的恶心感清零，甚至一直以来在他身体中游荡的烦躁也一扫而空。就好像在一万里的坠落后着地，有人将他从无边无际的烦躁里拉回现实。  
而这短暂的瞬间飞速过去了，向导的精神海率先收了回去。周防这才后知后觉，他刚刚和这位不知名向导精神连接了，而且他俩连接方式不太正常——要是时间稍微久一点,他搞不好就和这位向导精神结合了。  
草，周防在心里大惊失色。哨兵在外面真的要注意安全，一不小心就会失身的！  
一个冷清的声音在街道那头响起了：“咳，抱歉，我无意伤害阁下，如您所见，您的同伴现在可以为我而战。若是阁下不想和您的同伴对战，建议您不要为难我。”  
“是你先来找茬的吧？”  
周防看过去，差点和他精神结合的向导站在巷口，黑暗里一条瘦高的影子。向导似乎抱起了胸，声音顶不耐烦的：“明明我们彼此毫无瓜葛，完全可以错身而过，是您先没礼貌地非要打探我，还让我现身。”  
“是你先攻击草薙。”  
“精神干扰的事，能算攻击吗？——这是为他好，要是让你们见到我，麻烦的是你们，阁下不懂。”  
这家伙简直每个词都能踩在周防的发怒的点上，周防冷笑一声：“麻烦的是我们？要是和我结合了，更麻烦的是你吧，向导？”  
他的话激怒了向导，那一向沉静有礼的声音发生了改变：“你有病吧？”  
显然，讲礼貌的向导只会这样骂人，向导骂了他，深呼吸了一下，立马道歉了，“是我失礼了，我把他还给你。”他向周防指了指草薙，“不过阁下得先让我走，转过身，不准看我，也不要告诉别人遇到过我。”  
“谁会看你啊？”  
“转过身。”  
“都说了我不会看你。”周防觉得他莫名其妙，怎么就不能看了，难不成这向导裸着？倒也不是没可能，他轻叹口气：“你走吧，我不看你。”  
他说着，视线偏向一旁，当真不看了。黑暗处的向导踌躇了一下，信了他，步履飞快地穿过前方的街道，消失在另一个巷口。  
草薙踉跄了一下，一脸惊讶地看向扶住他的周防：“我刚刚是……怎么了？”  
周防脸上没什么表情，他目光很沉，看了眼那抹身影消失的方向，又很快移开。  
“啊、你可能是抽筋了。”  
周防说完，又忍不住朝向导消失的方向撇了一眼。草薙噢噢了两声，似乎相信了他的说辞。


End file.
